1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the general field of topical medicating devices and, more particularly, a topical anesthetic device utilizing a viscoelastic gel pad, supported by a perimetric elastic retaining ring and a porous meshwork attached to the elastic retaining ring, which is perfused with a topical anesthetic dissolved in the liquid fraction of the viscoelastic gel pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor previously has developed a Medicating Device for Nails and Adjacent Tissue which utilizes a viscoelastic gel pad supported by a perimetric retaining ring and a porous meshwork attached to the ring, for which U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,914 was issued. In conjunction with the further development of pharmacological applications of the invention, it was discovered that the inventive structure of the Medicating Device for Nails and Adjacent Tissue has additional medicating applications beyond application to a digit, and is particularly valuable in use as a topical anesthetic device in conjunction with a local anesthetic, or a eutectic mixture of local anesthetics, which is compatible with the liquid fraction of the viscoelastic gel.